


Kiss me stupid

by captainhurricane



Series: Inspired by art [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro should really focus on the important things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me stupid

**Author's Note:**

> this is so dumb i'm sorry
> 
> insp by [this pic](http://yumikoyuki.tumblr.com/post/150038704944/the-voltron-pit-seems-to-be-deep-couldnt-stop)

Shiro is fine with himself as he is.

Most of the time. Most of his right arm might not belong to him anymore, there are scars now that weren’t there a year before, memories and panic attacks that didn’t exist before. But he’s fine with his looks, even with his mind being a mess because he has a purpose, he has friends and a home waiting for their return. 

And he has, against all expectations, a Someone with a big S. 

Shiro remembers Keith from Before- the Before the aliens, the kidnapping, the gladiators and all- but those memories are fleeting. Neither of them are quite the same nowadays after all so Shiro lets the memories of the Before be and focuses on the now. 

He’s fine with the Now. Except when his neck starts to ache. 

“I wish you were a little taller,” Shiro mumbles against his boyfriend’s mouth. Keith makes a choked noise and pulls away from him. 

“Whu- what?” Shiro tightens his grip on Keith’s waist and feels his cheeks heating up. Dammit. 

“Uh, it’s my neck. It’s. It’s nothing.” Keith squints. 

“You’re the one inhumanely tall. Besides, I’m still growing,” Keith huffs and his arms lower from Shiro’s neck to Shiro’s shoulders, then to his biceps, squeezing. 

“You’re not,” Shiro says, sighs when Keith’s eyebrow raises. “And it’s fine that you’re shorter than me, it is, don’t look at me like that.” Shiro wants to bite his tongue. Wants very much to go back to kissing but Keith is frowning up at him. At least he isn’t moving away. 

“I just get a crick in my neck,” Shiro mumbles. “But you’re the perfect size, really-” Keith rolls his eyes. 

“That’s why I prefer us horizontal,” he says and shuts Shiro off with a kiss before there’re any protests made. Which Shiro wouldn’t have made because he does prefer them horizontal as well- unless they are in their Lions in which case he prefers them sitting but that’s neither here or there- and pushes back into the kiss, eager to show that he really doesn’t mind being taller. Keith seems to forget the brief moment of frustration as well because his arms return to their former spots around Shiro’s neck and Keith starts letting out those small noises and pushing his body against Shiro.

Shiro doesn’t mind it at all. 


End file.
